narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naruto: Gunki Monogatari 2
Similar to the last game, Naruto: Gunki Monogatari 2 is a fictional video game made for the Naruto Fanon Wiki. Characters are chosen in teams of three and fight for two to three rounds each match. The main menu goes threw each of the hidden villages in the selection menu. Kaminoshi also announces the entire game. The North American and Japanese Releases were scheduled for April 2018 with the 4th being the most accurate projected date. Game Play This game works on the same principles as . Story Mode Naruto: Gunki Monogatari 2's Story Mode focuses on the adventures on the revived Team Inojin. It's story spans from when Hokori Uzumaki joined the team until the founding of the Oraculum Kingdom, the evolution of the team after they apart, and their reunion 5 years after. Here is the list of story mode chapters and its respective cutscenes and battles. *Chapter I: The New Team Member **Cutscene: The Death of Her Sister **Cutscene: The Replacement **Cutscene: Arriving in Iwagakure **Mob Battle: Fuyuki, Aki, and Hokori VS "Zetsu" ***Battle conditions: None **Cutscene: Interruption **Free Roam: Explore Iwagakure as Fuyuki and Hokori ***Boss Battle: Clash! Fuyuki and Hokori VS Heiwa and Zetsu ****Battle conditions: No holds barred; Enemy has 5 HP gauges *Chapter II: Clashes Blitz **Cutscene: The Notes **Boss Battle: Fuyuki vs Heiwa ***Battle Conditions: Both Awaken at a Certain Health **Cutscene: Jealousy Uproar **Cutscene: Phora Appears and Another Mission **Boss Battle: Phora and Hokori VS Zetsu ***Battle Conditions: None **Cutscene: Hydra Zetsu is formed ***Boss Battle: Phora and Hokori vs Hydra Zetsu ****Battle Conditions: Fight with Phora and Hokori; Fuyuki jumps in after opponent is down to last health bar to help **Cutscene: Fuyuki's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and Phora's Assault *Chapter III: Vengeance and Adventure **Cutscene: Hokori's Departure **Cutscene: Fuyuki and Aki Sage Mode Training **Cutscene: Hokori's Training and The Mysterious Girl **Boss Battle: Hokori vs Baransu ***Battle conditions: Baransu has 6 bars of health, at 3 bars of health, Hokori awakens. **Cutscene: Traveling to Dante Gate **Cutscene: Encounter With the Demon Lord **Boss Battle: Fuyuki, Teizen and Reiko VS Astral Trinity ***Battle Conditions: Unable to leader change; Teizen's support is Planetary Devastation: Celestial Fall; Reiko's support is Starburst Stream; Opponent has five health bars, game proceeds after last health bar is depleted to 10% **Cutscene: Round 2 **Boss Battle: Fuyuki VS Astral Trinity ***Battle Conditions: Story Mode-only Secret Technique: Seven Pillars Secret Technique: Ama-no-Saka-hoko; Opponent has three health bars, game proceeds after last health bar is depleted to 5% **Cutscene: Climax! **Boss Battle: Fuyuki VS Astral Trinity ***Battle Conditions: Seven Pillars Secret Technique: Ama-no-Saka-hoko; Sudden Death kind of boss with both characters at one health bar Spectator Mode In Spectator Mode, the player can watch two other players duke it out. It's only used when a tournament is on and a player doesn't want to wait. Survival Mode In Survival Mode, the player is tasked with surviving as many opposing shinobi as possible. Unlike in Story Mode, this mode is an open world and includes environments that can be completely destroyed. Waves start out with Fodder Shinobi and will increase in difficulty with each progressing wave. Do you have what it takes to survive? Servers support in upwards of thousands of players simultaneously. Avatar Mode Avatar Mode is a unique game mode reserved for characters whom utilize massive avatars, such as Susanoo or Tailed Beast constructs. A specific map is used for Avatar Mode battles and that is the Awakening stage from . Tournament Mode Tournament Mode has 3 different versions to it. Normal Tournament 1v1 is a normal bracket system and fight to become the best there is. Team Tournaments is 2v2 battle system tying to compete for the best, but at the end the winning team must fight each other and see who actually gets 1st place. Chaos Tournaments are 4-way free for all with certain event's happening in each stage like higher levels of fighting, field hazards, etc. Playable Normal Characters Please List In Alphabetical Order ---- *Aki Yamanaka (Conflagrative Super Beast Scroll: Armor Collection) (Quick Drawing Mode) **Twelve Guardian Kijin (Kenjutsu: Swift Star Slicing Stream) (By means of Kijin Crystal Talisman or hand signs activates Impure Legion Banishment: Divine Enchantment) **Star Chakra Mode (Sage Art: Starburst Rasenshuriken) (Sage Star Chakra Mode) **Priestess (Costume Only) (Universal Stellar Sage Mode) ---- *Aisaka Uchiha (Seidōkan Academy) (Five Style Kenjutsu: Penetrating Flash) (Clairvoyance Sage Mode) ---- *Ayato (Kenjutsu: The Eclipse) (Dual Blades Mode) ---- *Baransu (Dark Release: Judgement) (Rage Mode) ---- *Boruto Uzumaki (Chūnin Exams) (Spiral Boruto Storm) (Byakugan) **Academy (Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms) (Byakugan) **Scientific Ninja Tool (Overwind Raid) (Serious Mode) **Tenseigan (Golden Spiralling Explosion) (Tenseigan Chakra Mode) **Sage Mode (Wind Style Sage Art: Vanishing Golden Spiralling Shuriken) (Sage Tenseigan Chakra Mode) ---- *Fuyuki Haru (Genin) (Torrent: Giant Aqua Burial) (Tenseigan Chakra Mode) **Mangekyō Sharingan (Torrent Inferno: Azure Susanoo Flame Control) (Mangekyō Clairvoyance Sage Mode) **Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan (Perfect Susanoo: Starburst Stream) (Complete Body — Susanoo) **Twelve Guardian Tenkō (Secret Technique depends on opponent gender) (Male: Harem Style: Rasengan Shot) (Female: Reverse Harem Style: Rasengan Shot) (By means of Tenkō Crystal Talisman or hand signs enters Goddess Mode) **Princess of the Seven Pillars (Chrono: Susanoo Starburst Yasaka Beads) (Clairvoyance Universal Stellar Sage Mode) ---- *Heiwa Chinoike (Blood Dragon Ascension) Ketsuryūgan ---- *Hokori Uzumaki (Water Release: Shuriken Explosive Orbs) (Susanoo) **Phora Scarf (Yasaka Magatama) (Skeletal Susanoo) **Adult Hokori (Six Paths: Blazing Devastation) (Perfect Susanoo) **Masked Swordsmen (Amaterasu Tengai Shinsei) (Rage Mode) ---- *Keika Uzumaki (Chūnin Exams) (Water Release: Vanishing Bubble Rasengan) (Adamantine Sealing Mode) **Academy (Water Style: Bubble Jutsu) (Serious Mode) **Sage Mode (Water Release Sage Art: Vanishing Bubble Spiralling Shuriken) (Sage Adamantine Sealing Mode) **Kurama Mode (Adamantine Seal: Tailed Beast Ball) ( ) ---- *Kirin (Kenjutsu: Phantom Rave) (Solar-Lunar Release Synchronization Mode) ---- *Phora Mahi (Storm Release: Laser Circus (Cosmic Static Chakra Mode ---- *Reiko (Sage Art: Starburst Rasenshuriken) (Stellar Sage Mode) **Queen Regnant (Divine: Starburst Rasenshuriken) (Universal Stellar Sage Mode) ---- *Rui Uchiha (Five Release Great Combo Technique) (Duel Hiramekarei) ---- *Ryo Hyuga (Chūnin Uniform) (True: Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken) (Six Paths Clairvoyance Sage Mode) **Clairvoyance Sage Mode (Skyline Meteor: Double Rebirth Explosion) (Clairvoyance Burst Mode) **Mangekyō Sharingan (Takemikazuchi-no-Kami: Rebirth Explosion) (Mangekyō Clairvoyance Sage Mode) **Academy Student (Typhoon Lightning Rasenshuriken) (Byakugan) **Genin (Sage Art: Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken) (Six Paths Sage Mode) **Genin (Exploding Typhoon) (Tenseigan Chakra Mode) **(Costume only) Twelve Guardian Kijin ---- *Seishi Hyuga (Silver Helical Explosion Sword) (Tenseigan Chakra Mode) ---- *Shiena Uchiha (Chūnin Uniform) (Tenseigan: Destruction) (Tenseigan Chakra Mode) **Clairvoyance Sage Mode (Chidori: Planet Splitter) (Clairvoyance Burst Mode) **Academy Student (Hanabi Style: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms) (Byakugan) ---- *Slime Zetsu (Explosion Release: Solid Slime Orbs) (Hydra Mode) ---- *Teizen Uchiha (Chūnin Uniform) (Six Paths: Massive Rasenshuriken) (Six Paths Tenseigan Sage Mode) **Academy Student (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms) (Byakugan) **Clairvoyance Sage Mode (Planetary Devastation: Celestial Fall) (Clairvoyance Burst Mode) **(Costume only) Twelve Guardian Tōda ---- *Yuhara Uchiha (Seidōkan Academy) (Kenjutsu: Saint Slayer) (Clairvoyance Sage Mode) ---- Playable Avatar Characters Please List In Alphabetical Order *Fuyuki Haru (Armored Susanoo) (Mangekyō Sharingan) **(Complete Body — Susanoo) (Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan) *Ryo Hyuga ( ) (Six Paths Sage Mode) **(Armored Susanoo w/ Legs) (Mangekyō Sharingan) **(Complete Body — Susanoo) (Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan) *Keika Uzumaki ( ) ( ) *Shiena Uchiha (Complete Body — Susanoo) (Rinnegan) *Teizen Uchiha ( ) (Six Paths Sage Mode) **(Armored Susanoo w/ Legs) (Mangekyō Sharingan) **(Complete Body — Susanoo) (Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan) *Hokori Uzumaki (Forms of Susanoo) Teams *Hokori Uzumaki and Rui Uchiha (Father-Son Swordsmen) *Heiwa Chinoike and Slime Zetsu (Creator and Monster) *Aki Yamanaka, Fuyuki Haru, and Hokori Uzumaki (Team Inojin's Reunited) Secret Technique Finish Quotes Playable Stages *Desert * *Chunin Exam Battle Grounds *Ryūchi Cave *Valley of The End *Library of Decease *Selvendys Forest *Shrine of Frozen Obliteration